Olivia
by BwayBndMthWz07
Summary: What if Myka had a baby girl while she was in college? Now the girl lives with her father and he's been acting strange. Could he be effected by an artifact? Set in early season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time publishing a fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated. This story take place early in season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Jake, you can't keep doing this." Myka stood outside the Warehouse holding the phone to her ear with one hand while she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration with the other. "We agreed that she'd spend that week with me. I haven't seen her in over two months…. I know I had to cancel last time, but you cancelled the last three weekends before that. I've already cleared that week with work and bought plane tickets." Myka turned around and was startled to see Pete standing near the door to the Warehouse, shuffling awkwardly. She hadn't heard him come out, so she didn't know how long he'd been standing there. Or how much he'd overheard of her conversation. When he saw her looking at him, he gestured that she was needed. She nodded and turned back to the phone.

"Jake, I have to go, but this is not over. I'll call you back when I can." She hung up and walked angrily back to Pete who was holding the door open for her.

"Want to talk about it?" Pete asked as they walked down the long entry way together.

"Nope." Myka replied shortly.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Myka was on the front porch of Leena's, her phone pressed to her ear again as she continued her earlier argument with her ex. "Jake, I just don't understand why you planned a camping trip in the middle of the week we agreed Liv would spend with me." She listened as he gave some excuse. "Well, why can't you tell your father that you need to move it back a week? It's been two and a half months since I've seen her. … Skype doesn't count. … You said you had plans for her birthday, so I agreed to take her the week before. … We agreed on that a month ago! I have plane tickets and a hotel booked. I've taken time off from work. You can't just tell me something came up and expect me to be ok with it! … No, I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to stop sabotaging my visits. I want you to let me see my daughter!"

Angrily, she hung up. She'd call back and continue the argument when they were both a little calmer. Letting out a frustrated cry, she headed inside to get a drink. When she opened the door, she found Pete standing there with a cookie in his mouth.

_Shit!_ Myka thought as she saw the look of shock on his face indicating he'd heard her outburst.

She had tried to keep her voice down because while the walls weren't paper thin, they were far from sound proof. Unfortunately, in her anger she'd been practically shouting by the end of the call. It wasn't that she tried to keep her daughter a secret, she was just a private person. She barely knew Pete. They'd only been in South Dakota for a few weeks. He didn't need to know everything about her.

Pete was still standing by the stairs, mouth open. When Myka walked past him, he snapped out of his shock.

"You have a daughter?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

Myka sighed and turned to face him. "Yes. Now I really need a drink. If that bothers you, we should probably talk about this another time."

"Go ahead. I can handle it." Pete replied sitting down at the table. Myka went to the liquor cabinet, poured herself a healthy glass of whiskey and joined him at the table.

She took a long drink before pulling her phone out. She brought up her pictures and flipped through them for a moment before finding the right one. She smiled as she looked at the picture for a moment then held it out to Pete. Pete smiled too as he saw the picture of a grinning little girl with Myka's curly, dark hair. "She's beautiful."

"Her name is Olivia. She'll be six in a few weeks." The smile crept from Myka's face as she added, "She lives with her dad in Denver."

Pete could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know that must be hard."

"Yeah," Myka said softly. "It really sucks. It was easier when I was in Denver and I could see her all the time, but then I was transferred to D.C. and it was a lot harder to get back. I haven't seen her in almost three months. We Skype a few times a week, but it's not the same."

"Bad divorce?" Pete asked.

Myka shook her head. "Jake and I were never married. And we separated amicably. We both decided that Liv was better off with him. I was in the Secret Service by then and he was a computer programmer. He could work from home and could be there for her whenever she needed him. And he had always been better with her than I was."

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure you're great with her!" Pete interrupted.

Myka smiled. "No, it's true. I had my moments with her, but I've always been much better with adults than I am with kids. Olivia was Daddy's Little Girl from the moment she was born. I used to love watching them together."

"I'm sure she loves you just the same."

"Letting Jake keep her was the best choice for Olivia – the only option, really. But it was the hardest decision I've ever made in my life."

Pete took her hands in his and simply held them, offering silent comfort. They sat there for a few minutes, both with their own thoughts. Eventually, Pete's curiosity got the better of him. "So tell me about your baby daddy. What's his name? How did he react when he found out you were pregnant? Wait, how did _you_ react? Oh, I bet you were a wreck!"

"Thanks." Myka swatted his arm. "His name is Jake Cameron. And you're right. I was a wreck. He handled it much better than I did."

"Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." Pete moved to the edge of his seat in excitement, only half pretending.

"You really want to know?" Then, when he nodded, "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my partner, and I want to know what makes you tick. This was a big thing that happened in your life. I'm guessing it's not something you talk about very much and maybe you should."

Myka thought about his words. She'd never told anyone this story before, not even Sam. He'd known about Olivia, and he'd known the basics about Jake, but nothing more. She'd never felt comfortable sharing that part of her life with him. Strangely enough, though, she found herself wanting to confide in Pete.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The next couple chapters are mostly backstory. My original idea was just the history, so that's why it's probably more detailed than it needs to be.**

Myka took a sip of her drink and began. "I met Jake at a party my junior year of college."

"Wait, you were at a party?" Pete interrupted.

"Not by choice," Myka responded, rolling her eyes at him. "As you've clearly guessed, I didn't have a lot of friends in school. I usually stayed in and studied, but my roommate was a partier, and that weekend she dragged me out with her.

"I was standing in a corner watching my roommate drunkenly make a fool out of herself when he came up to me. He was in my Shakespeare class, so I knew who he was. I'd had a little crush on him all semester, but I didn't think he'd ever notice me. He was smart and cute and popular; he could've had any girl he wanted. So I was shocked when he came up to me and said he'd been wanting to talk to me in class but never worked up the courage.

"We stood there talking for a couple hours until my roommate came over and said she was going home with a guy I'd seen her dancing with. Jake walked me back to my apartment. At my door I asked him to come upstairs and he did. I wasn't sure if it would turn out to be a horrible joke – maybe he lost a bet with his friends – but I decided I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. I'd never been with anyone before and I wanted to take the opportunity while I had the chance. At least that's what I told myself.

"It was a great night. I could feel myself falling for him, but I knew I had to protect myself. I kept telling myself that it was a one-time thing. It didn't mean anything. I told myself I'd expected it when he was gone the next morning. I was crazy to think it meant anything to him. I didn't care that he didn't even leave a note. I'd just been using him as well.

I wouldn't let myself admit it, but I was terrified to see him in class on Monday. I didn't know if I could handle his taunts or worse if he went back to ignoring me. But when I went to class, he wasn't there. He wasn't there all that week. Or the next week. We had the following week off for Thanksgiving. It wasn't until almost a month later that he finally showed up, and by then I was pretty sure I was pregnant."

"Wait, so Myka 'I-have-a-color-coded-plan-for-every-contingency' Bering had unprotected sex with a man she'd only known for a few hours?" Pete interrupted.

"Of course not," Myka said, punching him in the arm. "I wasn't on the pill because a gorgeous guy coming up to me at a party and wanting to sleep with me was the last thing I thought would ever happen. But Jake used condoms."

"Condoms? Plural?" Pete teased.

Myka blushed. "Like I said, it was a great night."

Pete wiggled his eyebrows at her, but he let her continue her story.

"The day he came back, he must have snuck into class late and sat in the back, because I didn't know he was there. After class, I was putting my things away when he came up behind me. He said he felt terrible for leaving me so quickly and asked if we could get coffee so he could explain what happened.

"It turns out he'd received a call early that morning telling him his grandmother had been taken to the hospital in Connecticut. He'd had to rush off to be with his family. His grandmother hadn't made it, and he'd had to stay to help with the funeral arrangements. He said he'd been thinking of me the whole time and he really wanted to see me again, take me out on a proper date. I agreed.

"We planned to go to dinner that Friday. A few days after we had coffee, I took a home pregnancy test and of course it was positive."

"What did you do? I can't imagine how you must have felt."

"I was scared, obviously. I was absolutely terrified. I decided that I would go to dinner with him and get to know him as best as I could. If I thought the relationship might go somewhere or if I thought he would react well to the news, I'd tell him. If not, I wouldn't tell him and I'd … end it."

"You actually would have had an abortion?" Pete was shocked. He didn't know Myka that well and he'd never thought about her having to make that choice, but for some reason it surprised him.

"I don't know," Myka said softly. "I was twenty. All I knew was that I couldn't raise a child on my own."

Pete nodded. "Well, it sounds like you didn't have to make that decision. I take it the date went well."

Myka smiled. "Yes, the date went well and no, I didn't have to decide whether or not to end my pregnancy. Jake was wonderful. He was charming and funny and intelligent. I'm sure I was terrible company because I was so worried about whether or not I should tell him and how he would react if I did. He talked about his family. He had an older brother and sister who were twins and a younger sister. He was very close to his parents and his siblings. When he told me he was really looking forward to having a family of his own someday, I started to think everything might be okay.

"Once I realized I might have a future with this man, I knew I had to tell him about the baby. I was fairly sure he wouldn't run for the hills, but I had no way of knowing for sure. We went for a walk after dinner, and I was so nervous I nearly threw up my meal."

xxxxx

_They ended up sitting on a bench in a nearby park looking out over a pond. Jake turned to Myka and said, "You seem really nervous. Like more than first date nervous. Is something wrong?"_

It's now or never, _Myka thought. She took a deep breath and said, "I really like you. And for some reason I may never know, you seem to really like me, too. The last thing I want to do is mess this up, but you need to know. I'm pregnant."_

_Jake was silent for a moment. He turned back to the pond as he processed these small but life changing words. Glancing back over to her, he asked, "It's mine?" At Myka's nod, he continued, "We used protection. Are you sure?"_

"_Sure I'm pregnant or sure it's yours?" Myka asked._

"_Both I guess," Jake said._

"_I took a home pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive. I haven't been to a doctor yet, but those are supposed to be pretty accurate. And you're the only man I've been with."_

_Jake nodded. He knew she'd been a virgin when they slept together and although she'd jumped into bed with him, she didn't seem like the type of girl who would have sex with just anyone. _

"_I know we used protection. I don't know how this happened. Condoms are only 97% effective when they're used properly. Maybe we messed one up. Or maybe this is one of those times the 3% screws you over." _

_Jake nodded again and finally turned back to face her fully. "We clearly have a lot of things we need to discuss, but before we get into that, answer me one question: Do you want this baby?"_

_Myka was surprised by his question. She'd spent so much time worrying about how he would react to the news and whether or not _he_ would want the baby that she hadn't stopped to think about whether or not _she_ wanted it. With a start she realized she did. She'd never given much thought to having children before. If anything, she thought she would be too focused on her career and wouldn't have time for kids, but now, with the choice in front of her, she realized she didn't want to give up this child. Feeling tears well in her eyes, she placed both hands over her belly and nodded. "Yes," she whispered._

_Jake breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good. Me too."_

_At his words, the tears Myka had been fighting poured out and she let out a sound that was half laugh, half sob. Laughing through her tears, she pulled his face toward her and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you," she said softly as she released him. _


End file.
